Glitter
by Anaya of Wolves
Summary: COMPLETE. TFA.  Glitter...it is the bane of some mechs existence.  Espically if you are covered in it.  SLASH. Bumblebee x Wasp.  One-shot off my previous story 'Sick'.


Alright, haven't written a 'Sick' AU one-shot in a while. Here is a new one-shot…eh, that is all about I have to say. Well…that and of the tortures of glitter. I hate it…as does wasp.  
>(This probably takes place after '<strong>Amnesia<strong>'. Read the others to know what has happened.)  
>THERE IS SLASH. DUH!<p>

**Disclaimer: **don't own anything except plot…

* * *

><p>"Hey Wasp, why'ya sulkin'"<p>

It was an innocent question, yet it came from a not-so-innocent person, who had walked out of the warehouse, found the other, and walked over, and, because of the last two, was just grinning like a Cheshire Cat.

The green mech, who was outside and leaning against the side of the warehouse with his arms crossed over his chestplate, didn't respond to him. He had his very good reasons why not to. One was the obvious fact, thanks to the sunlight shining down from the blue heavens above.

"Aww…come on. I'm sorry me and Sari throw glitter on you."

And that was the main reason. Every inch of his green armor was glittery. And it didn't want to come off, no matter what he used. Bumblebee had gotten the great idea from the human, and now he was getting no response from him. He didn't deserve one, after basically humiliating him and causing this great discomfort.

"Wasp…" Bumblebee muttered, stepping closer to the other, who didn't acknowledge his existence yet. And he didn't want to. The yellow mech sighed, optics glancing over the glittery form.

It had been funny to think of, but now…this was just getting to him. Maybe he did feel a little guilty for doing it. Well, the yellow transformer would have to make it up to the other. Somehow…

"Wasp, what if-"

There was a 'WHOOSH' of something being pulled out of sub-space and then soon the yellow armor of Bumblebee's was soon drenched in glitter as well. Wasp stood a bit away, smirking and holding a bucket of glitter.

Payback felt wonderful, the green one thought.

"Wasp!" Bumblebee cried out, trying to shake and wipe the glitter off. But it wouldn't come off that easily. He pouted at the other, who was still smirking at the sight of his revenge.

"Yes, Bumble'?" Wasp replied, the tone of his voice reflected his enjoying look. The yellow form glared at the other a little bit more, but the frown curled up and 'Bee laughed a bit.

"Alright…I guess that was fair," the yellow bug muttered, Wasp nodding and walking over to the other and rapt his knuckles softly against the other's helm. A flash of annoyance passed over Bumblebee's faceplate, but it was cured by a quick kiss from the green one.

Wasp then murmured, while having a soft smile, "Better, Bumble'?" The yellow grinned and nodded. The green one then chuckled a bit and suggested that they should go back inside, though Bumblebee cried out that he was now glittery and didn't want the others to see him like that.

"So? I had to be glittery in front of them as well…" Wasp replied, crossing his arms over his chestplate and giving the other a slight glare. The other was still pouting a bit, till…

"Bumblebee! Wasp!" called Sari, watching out of the warehouse and looking around. She grinned once she saw the two and walked over to them, waving a bit as well. 'Bee waved back, grinning, and Wasp nodded his head to the small human.

"There you two…are…" she began, but soon her voice died off when she noticed that now the yellow mech was covered in glitter as well. She soon put up a hand to stifle a giggle that was arising in her throat. Bumblebee pouted when she actually managed to began to laugh, not finding it as amusing as she did. Wasp actually chuckled as well, receiving a slight pout from the yellow one.

"Anyway…hey, Bumblebee…let's go get the others now!"

The yellow mech thought about it, then grinned and nodded. That sounded genius, though Wasp rolled his optics at the duo of pranking. He wasn't the one to participate in the pranking, though getting back at the yellow mech was always fun. He then watched as the other two discussed their plans, declining the invitation to join, and then received a quick peck on the cheek from 'Bee before he and Sari headed off. The green mech sighed, though a small hint of a smile played upon his lipplates. He then glanced over to the open doorway to the warehouse where he heard cries outrage and several yells of 'Bumblebee!' and 'Sari!' Wasp sighed before heading back inside, the sunlight still playing with the small glitters upon his armor.

_Later…_

Sari had been banned from the base a bit, her father grounding her for putting glitter on the Autobots, and Bumblebee was grounded to his room till the glitter could be removed. He had to stay there, but that didn't mean he couldn't have a visitor.

He was wrapped in Wasp's arm, sitting on the berth and against the wall. Bumblebee was pouting slightly, Wasp glancing over and rolling his optics at that.

"Man…and me and Sari just got a new game. Now, we can't play it…" he groaned out, crossing his arms over his chestplate. He continued to groan about being bored, slowly getting onto Wasp's nerves.

"What? I'm not enough, Bumble'…" Wasp muttered, glancing to the other was a glare that showed his agitation quite clearly. Bumblebee winced slightly, glancing over to meet the other's glare with a sheepish look.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean it like that Wasp…" the yellow mech replied, snuggling up to the other in hopes in getting back into the other's good graces. Wasp, at first, wasn't moved by the other's actions before finally sighing and hugging the other close in a slight defeat.

"Love ya, Wasp."

"Love you too, Bumblebee."

Bumblebee glanced up at the other's optics, smiling lovingly, and replying, "Even after I throw glitter on you?" Wasp sighed and nodded, a small smile worming its way onto his faceplate.

He nodded and muttered back, "Yes, even after that…" Bumblebee grinned and nestled more against the other, green arms wrapping around the other as yellow ones wrapped around him. Glitter or not, Wasp still loved the yellow one.

* * *

><p>Alright…this wasn't that hard to finish…really, a third had already been written like months ago. But…I really didn't know how to end or how long it should be. I thought it was too short. *shrugs*<p>

REVIEW!  
>PEACE OUT GIRL SCOUT!<p> 


End file.
